Harolds Loose Day
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: This is my intake from the episode "Identity Crisis" Season 1 Episode 18.


**As per usual I don't own Person of Interest. Merely the plot ideas I use to make different fics.**

 **A bit more to what happened, and still fiddling with how to expand this.**

* * *

While under the influence of "ecstasy" this proves the ideal opportunity for John to ask Finch just about anything but one of Harolds statements rings out in the back of his head.

" _I'm a very private person, Mr. Reese"_

When Reese rescues the recluse from the "female Hester", he seeks out one of the known properties of Finch's. John stays nearby but far enough to give the man his privacy. Of course when Harold came down from his high it would hit him like a semi-truck.

Harold, of course, tries to get John to interact with him but it doesn't get very far.

John is nearby in the living room as he leaves Finch in the main bedroom with water to help flush out his system. Though tired himself, he wouldn't sleep until Finch was back to his normal self.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Finch was still going through everything. He knew that he was under the influence. Laying in the middle of the large king size bed, his head was swimming and his vision was like a kaleidoscope of vibrant shapes and sizes.

"Wow, this is so cool! Harold said aloud as he played with a book on the nightstand and the cover had a shiny cover as it glistened that seemed to wave about to his knowledge. He continued to fiddle with it as he wondered what John was up too. Drunkenly, he took off his suit jacket, leaving him with his tie, burgundy vest, and a white undershirt. He took off his shoes and found some slippers underneath the bed. Very slowly, he put them on and stumbled his way out of the room.

John was drinking coffee with some Danishes that he found in Finch's pantry. He could go for some food, but he didn't trust Finch to stay in one place if he left. The telly was on but it was muted with subtitles just to have something for his mind to be productive about.

" _You leavin'? You don't wanna talk? C'mon. . .ask me anything?"_ Those words echoed on in John's head, and while he was very tempted, he knew he couldn't intrude on the man's privacy like that.

Hearing footsteps, he turned and saw Finch stumbling down the hallway and making his way hazardously into the living room. Getting up he quickly made it and waited for Finch to gather what thought process he had at that moment.

"Harold, I thought I told you, you should get some rest. Did you need anything else? You need more books or something?" John questioned Finch as he continued making his way toward him.

Harold kept on stumbling along until he was finally in front of John, if swaying a bit on his feet.

"Heeeey, you're still here. I thought you were gonna leave lil' ol' me. Did you stay to talk? Come on, let's sit down." He fumbled past the man and somehow made it to the couch without falling or tripping on his own feet for that matter.

John could feel a headache coming on and sighed deeply before turning and standing off to the side of the couch as Finch was sitting on the other end. "I already told you what type of a person you are. You don't owe me anything by having to tell me about who you are or what your past was like."

Finch looked up with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh, I know, but I'm bored and I don't feel like resting just yet. This is fun, we should do this more often. You can't tell me that you're not curious, that would be unheard of. I mean who wouldn't want to talk to a geek who has tons of money and no friends" Finch tried insisted but fell into a fit of giggles instead.

John closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as took a deep breath and looked at Finch, who was laughing. "True but I would rather find out what kind of a man you are through my own means Finch. Look, why don't we get you back in bed and resting and tomorrow we can talk more on the subject?" He soothed, going to help lift Harold and turned him toward the bedroom.

Harold was not happy and thus struggled in John's grasp. "Hey, I don't want to rest up yet, come on let's talk. We can play ask 20 questions. Why don't you go first!" Harold saying, wobbly on his legs again and steadily holding on to the forearms of his John.

John was looking closely he saw that Finch was going to be very adamant about the subject of talking. He could tell it was only going to get worse so he carefully pulled himself away and made for the door. He had done a sweep of the place and linked his phone to all the cameras should anything happen. Besides, he would only be out in the hallway anyway, but Harold wouldn't know that. With that, he headed toward the door.

"Wait a moment, I thought we were gonna play 20 questions? Don't be such a party pooper. Can't you stay at least for a little while and talk?" His tone was whiny and exasperating, all tones that the ACTUAL Harold would never use.

John had had enough. He opened the door and paused. "I did mean it when I said thank you for giving me a second chance Harold. However, I'm not about to break what little has built between us. You have to remember, you're a very private person."

He walks out the door and, looking back at Harold, can't help but let his masked emotions be displayed on his face and how hurt it he felt that because of the drugs he wasn't getting to Finch. Then he slammed the door and locked it behind him.

After, Harold is still smiling and thinks it is just a game and turns around to wait for John to get back. However, he pauses when a small part of his fuzzy cotton brain registers that something was off. The smile on his face slowly fades and he looks around him as if the answers would be right there in front of him.

John meanwhile, was leaning against the door for a few moments before he took a place right across from the door and stood vigil. His mouth pressed into a thin line" As he kept going over their last number and how close Finch had come to harms way.

 _You tell me to take care of myself when I'm out in the field, and yet you can't seem to follow your own advice._ With a sigh he tilted his head to the wall and let out a deep sigh of frustration.

Harold had a puzzled look on his face and since nothing was popping up, he slowly made his way back to the bedroom. He saw that there was a 4 pack of water on his nightstand with a few books. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of the bottles and drank a bit.

Once his surprising thirst was quenched, he got into bed and took off his glasses. He set them on the nightstand. He looked up in the direction of the ceiling and felt something conflicting within him but couldn't grasp it. Frowning, he pulled the covers up close and closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

Early the next morning, John knew he couldn't stay and would give Harold time to process everything. He left before the sun rose to go clear his own head, making his way back to the underground tunnels that he used to frequent.

Harold woke to a shrill alarm that could be heard. He blinked bleary eyes, and put on his glasses, and found that it was an alarm clock set for 6AM. Getting up, he winced at not only his head hurting but his whole body as well.

Looking down, he saw that he was still in the same clothes from the previous day and made a face to the empty room. Shuffling to the bathroom, he went to go shower, clean himself up, and put on fresh clothing.

Once that was done, he tidied up the room and made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised he had gone through so many bottles of water throughout the evening without a trace of remembering anything. He looked at his watch and was surprised not to see or hear Reese around the place.

Looking at his phone, there were no new numbers or any calls from Mr. Reese either, he noticed. Once his laptop had finished booting up, Finch saw that any and all programs that had to do diagnostics had been updated during the night while it was in hibernation mode.

John was a bit angry at himself but also at Finch. Yet no matter how he looked at it he couldn't really blame the man who had been under the influence of ecstasy. Taking his phone out, there were no missed calls or anything so he wondered if Finch was trying to absorb all that had happened yesterday.

Finch had made a cup of his sencha green tea and was holding it to the side of him. "Mr. Reese where are you?" Having said so out loud but of course no one was there but him to answer. He had tried calling but there was no answer, and he debated on calling on one of Mr. Reeses assets when a blinking window on his laptop caught his attention.

He was a bit curious and he clicked on the window. It opened out fully and the entire screen filled with what happened yesterday. Listening to the conversation that had happened and watching himself. Harold was a bit surprised how ridiculous one could be while under the influence. It wasn't until the video was near the end that it ended on John's hurt expression and what he had said.

" _I did mean it when I said thank you for giving me a second chance Harold. However, I'm not about to break what little has built between us. You have to remember, you're a very private person."_

Harold saw how hurt John looked even if it was brief; it lasted long enough to know the damage he had done. The cup in his hand fell and shattered into pieces.

* * *

 **As I mentioned at the top, I was unsure of how to go about continuing this. I unintentionally left this at a cliffhanger. Much like I mention on AO3, I have the same username here as I do there. Along with tumblr as well, but please tell me who you are (usernamewise) else I think everyone who just adds me is a robot because they don't leave any comments or nothing.**

 **Anyways thanks for the support and as always READ & REVIEW!**

 **~Lilblossomcub**


End file.
